


Kostum Maid dan Nekomimi

by BerryKawaii



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryKawaii/pseuds/BerryKawaii
Summary: Ketenangan malam di D-kost terganggung oleh si Kambingnaga a.k.a Kaminaga.





	

Terasa seperti melihat penampakan Valak. Hatano hampir menelan utuh dua permern yupi berbentuk beruang, Jitsui ingin menjedukkan kepala, Fukumoto —jika tidak berhati-hati jari nya ikut tercincang, Amari tersedak kopi, Odagiri yang sedang bertelpon dengan Chizu-nee tercintanya ponselnya jatuh seperti didrama —slow motion gitu, Miyoshi ingin ketawan setengah mampus dan yang terakhir burung Tazaki terbang bebas keluar jendela.

Ok, maybe banyak yang bertanya 'ada apa?' atau 'apa yang terjadi?'.

Hinggap seso —ok, kita rubah kalimatnya. Muncul sesosok aneh dengan pakaian ala ala Maid café ditambah nekomimi plus buntut neko. Mungkin sekelompok orang stress didalam ruang akan mati hampir sekarat akibat terkena diabetes jika yang memakai itu BUKAN KAMINAGA. Diperjelas bahwa sesungguhnya Kaminaga berada diujung pintu menggunakan dress maid, nekomimi dan buntut neko.

"Hello~~ Bagaimana? bagaimana?? cocok tidak??!"

"TIDAAAKK!!!"

"Imut tidak?!"

"TIDAAAKKK!!"

"Heee... kok gitu?!"

"TIDAAKKK!!"

"Woii udah!!"

"Njiiir. Si blasteran Kambing-naga kesambet apa woii??!" jerit Amari setengah gila melihat Kaminaga yang berakting sok kiyut.

"Gila!! Copot!! Copot!! ayo Copot!!" ujar Hatano dengan nada 'dorong!dorong!ayo dorong!'

"Kaminaga-san, beri kami penjelasan. Tolong... kita tuhh gak bisa diginiin!!" —What?? barusan Fukumoto ber-alay ??. Pr bagi tujuh orang disana bahwa siapa yang mengajarkan Fukumoto menjadi alay?!

"Ok, jadi begini...."

Tuing... Tuing... Tuing.... Tuing....

Awan imajiner berada diatas kepala Kaminaga. Dan sekejab mata Awan tersebut sudah hilang.

"Cepet ngomong gak usah pake ngedongeng, goblok!!" itu tadi suara agak coretcemprengcoret Miyoshi. Si cabenya mas Sakuma tengah duduk dengan kaki kanan taruh diatas kaki kiri dan tangan bersilang didada macam mandor preman.

Kaminaga agak sakit hati. Ia mengelap air mata yang ingin jatuh menuruni pipinya yang mulus ((hoeek)). "Begini, pas gue ketemu cewek kelas 2 yang kemaren gua tolak, dia bilang 'Kaminaga-kun, jika kamu tidak bisa menerimaku bisakah kamu menerima pemberianku ini?' terus yaa... gue ambil aja. Sampe dikamar gue ngebuka papper bag yang di kasih yang isinya beginian. Terus ada massage dari dia katanya 'Kaminaga-kun tolong dipake yahh... nanti difoto terus kasih aku.' Ya sudah gue pake aje. nah, sebelum gue kirim foto, gue mao tanya sama kalian cocok ato kagak."

Yang lain manggut-manggut sambil ber-oohhh ria. Kaminaga juga ikut manggut dengan alis yang bergerak naik-turun. Lalu, lagu Alone-Marshmellow didendangkan. —This just iklan, back to story.

 

"Guee siihh... No." ucap Hatano gaya gaya mas anang. Si cebol menatap yang lain.

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

Seulpeohajima no no no honjaga anya no no no  
Eonjenanana naege hangsang bichi dwae jun geudae.

\Yang disana!! Bisa tolong matikan lagunya?/

Semua setuju 'No' manggut manggut, bersilang dada, dan menatap sinis Kaminaga dan dalam hitungan menit Kaminaga tewas terkena panah beracun.

 

 

 

The end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Gak ding. Kaminaga tiba-tiba bangun. Ngejengker bak bayi minta permen tapi gak dikabulin sama mamahnya.

"Zaki....!! Lo juga 'No'?. Gua sakit hati!! Hayati gak bisa diginiin!!" Kaminaga ngerengek sambil menghentakkan kaki.

"Tazaki, kami memohon dengan segala hormat. Tolong diurus cabenya." Ucap Odagiri halus karena melihat Hatano, Miyoshi sudah menatap benci si kambingnaga dan Jitsui yang telah siap dengan serum beracunnya.

Sudahlah, memang nasib Tazaki punya cabe riweuh macam Kaminaga. Pemuda surai biru ini memijit pelipisnya. Mendoronga Kaminaga keluar dari dapur tapi Kaminaga ngeyel masih mau nangis dulu terpaksa Tazaki menggendong Kaminaga seperti karung beras menuju kamar.

..........

5 minutes later.....

"SIALAN LO TAZAKI!! LEPASIN GUA GAK!! LEPASIII—Inggh~"

"TAZA-ngghh~"

Mampus. Semua salah meminta bantuan pada Tazaki. Bukannya tenang malah nambah ribut.

"Ehh—aku dapet ide. Hatano-san mau bantu, gak?"

"Bantu apa?"

Jitsui nyengir bak nenek sihir.

**Author's Note:**

> Maaafff >< TT  
> Maaf banget. Baru muncul lagi dengan membawa ff gak jelas XP  
> Soalnya, saya pingin banget nuliss n.n XP


End file.
